A Christmas to Remember
by winni33
Summary: Amu holds a Christmas Party for all her friends and families. But her job holds her up and finds out that she has to stay at work overnight! And yet Amu was so secretly excited to see Ikuto again! What can she do?


**A Christmas to Remember**

Christmas was one of Amu's most favoured celebrations. Sure, she says it's because there's laughter, friendship, no scary ghosts (She absolutely hates Halloween.) and most importantly,_ love._

Amu eventually got over her young crush, Hotori Tadase. He found his love-of-his-life a few Christmas back when they were graduating from High-School. It was a young girl that we all know. Yes, it was _Lulu De-Morcerf_.

Amu woke up at 6am the day of her Christmas Eve Party. Her whole house was decorated with strings, lightings, balloons and food. She was hosting a Christmas party for all her high-school friends as a reunion. It's been at least 7 years ever since she'd seen them. And now she was an all-grown-up 23 year-old. She had given invitations to most of everyone she knew when she was in High-School. (This included Hoshina Utau & Tsukiyomi Ikuto.) Amu sighed at the thought of seeing Ikuto again. Ever since Ikuto left in search of his father when Amu graduated she hasn't seen him then.

_You Better Watch Out!_

She only had to do a few chores and some paper-work. Oh did I not mention? Amu is a famous designer and she usually never had time to do _anything_. Once she didn't eat for a week! But for her friends, she would do it, no matter what.

Amu quickly wore a black fur coat and a white scarf while putting on her leather black boots.

All of a sudden her phone rang.

"Hello?... NANI?" Amu shouted over the phone line. "Stay at work overnight during _Christmas_? Do I have to? .. Ok. I understand." She let out a long sigh and began writing a long text.

It read:

_Gomenasai._

_Utau, Ikuto, Kukai, Nagi, Rima, Yaya, Kairi. _

_Work suddenly caught up, and I'm afraid that I'll miss this year's party that I'm hosting. But don't worry! The party's still going to be on._

_You guys know where my keys are so you can start the party without me. I'll probably be home the next morning. The decorations are already up and the food are in the fridge. _

_What else.. _

_Well, Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

_Cheers!  
>- Amu.<em>

Cheers didn't seem like the perfect word to end a letter. Amu let out another sigh and began heading to work. _What a horrible day this has become. Ikuto was only here for the party and now I'll miss seeing him.. Oh well. I can wait another year.._

Without knowing, she began to cry and cry.

_You better not cry, better not pout. _

She was sure that at least half of her friends had received the texts because it's already been 6 hours since she sent them. Amu opened up her phone once again if she received any sympathy or pity texts. But she didn't. It was already 4pm and her party was meant to start at 5. Her assistant came in again with another pile of papers. Amu groaned. She wondered what her friends were doing..

_I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to town!_

Amu stretched her hands. Another couple of hours had passed. Tears wouldn't fall down her face anymore. She pulled out a paper and began writing.

_Dear Santa,_

_If you do, truly exist. The only present I would like for Christmas tomorrow is to be able to spend it with my friends today. _

_But if this cannot be granted, then I hope everyone can have fun._

_Merry Christmas Santa._

_-Amu._

She rolled up the paper and kept it on her table. If I send it then Ikuto would call me childish.. She thought. But then Amu reluctantly threw it in her drawer. As if magic had happened, she heard jingles. Bell sounds. Reindeer noises.. A Christmas song being played..

Amu began following the source of all the commotion. It was coming from the roof, the floor above hers.

_His making a list, checking it twice! Gonna' find out who's been Naughty or Nice!_

Once she had opened the door leading to the roof she was suddenly lifted up and thrown onto a couch. She opened her eyes from the shock.

"N-NANI?" She shouted. "E-EVERYBODY?"

"Merry Christmas Amu!" They said in sync. "We received your text and we definitely wouldn't spend it without you! So we planned this! We love you Amu!"

_He sees you when you're sleeping, He knows when you're awake._

Amu scanned the crowd. All her friends were there, Utau, Rima, Yaya, Nagi, Kairi, Kukai, Nikaidou, Yukari, Kukai's elder brothers, Lulu, Tadase. Yes! Everyone. But then she remembered someone was missing. Where was .. _Ikuto? _

Amu tried to smile as happily as possible. It was already 11:55 and Amu began to grow sadder by the minute.

The one she truly wanted here was Ikuto.

"I'm going to go take a walk." Amu smiled at the happy crowd. They nodded.

"Be back before 12am! You have to kiss your beloved!" Utau shyed away from Kukai. "W-Well, that's what I-I heard. N-Not that I believe in it o-or anything."

Amu grinned and nodded. Her Beloved huh? Who did she love..

She walked to the other side of the roof top. It was quite far from where all the commotion was.

_He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake!_

Amu leaned over the railings.

"Where are you Ikuto?" She whispered softly.

"Right here." A husky voice said rather slyly behind her. She turned around and immediately warm lips were implanted on her own. "Miss me, Amu?" He smirked, after parting from the kiss.

Before Amu could even reply, chanting had begun.

"10 , 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4!" They chanted. Amu smiled. "3!"

"Merry Christmas Ikuto."

"2!"

"Merry Christmas Amu."

"1! Merry Christmas Everybody!"

And yet again, Amu and Ikuto kissed like never before. It was passionate and rough, yet sweet and delicate.

It was definitely a Christmas to Remember.

_Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, Comes Happy New Year!_

**_-The End-_**

_ Kay ! Hope you liked that one-shot. I full on rushed it D: Cause I realised it was christmas :L. Spending it alone~  
>I hope most of you got the present you wanted!<br>__I'll be trying my best to update all my stories!  
>Sorry for the wait!<br>-Winnie _


End file.
